Traveling by dimensions, something stranger than that?
by MatthewKaplan
Summary: Todo marchaba de maravilla después de que se rompió la maldición de los arcobalenos, pero ¿Que tal si eso solo era el inicio de nuevos enemigos?, ¿Mas problemas?, ¿Un nueva familia aliada?, ¿Amores quizá?, ¿Viajes por dimensiones?. *Spoiler del final del manga* *Siempre ha sido mala haciendo resúmenes, pero arriesguensen a leer* *Se buscan Oc's*
1. Prologo

_**Hola, antes que nada ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hice una historia y/o publique aquí en fanfiction.**_

 _ **Lo que tengo en mente es un experimento de historia que se me ocurrió con una de mis amigas, espero lo lleguen a disfrutar tanto como yo lo tengo planeado.**_

 _ **Pero en este capítulo vengo a presentar lo que será el prologo y ver si eso los llega atrapar y si es así y tienen algún Oc que deseen que aparezca ¡tendrán la oportunidad!**_

 _ **Por lo que al finalizar el prologo verán los datos que estoy pidiendo para aceptar a un OC en esta historia. Al inicio solo aceptare 5 Oc's, pero no se preocupen por que en algún punto de la historia puede que esté en la necesidad de más y se los mencionare.**_

 _ **También espero entiendan lo de las actualizaciones porque soy una estudiante universitaria y a veces no tengo ni tiempo para respirar. Asi que espero disfruten lo largo que hice este prologo solo para ustedes.**_

* * *

 **Prologo**

* * *

En un mundo devastado por la tecnología nunca puede suceder nada bueno de por medio, en especial uno que se encuentra lleno de mafiosos en busca de ser mejor y acabar con todos sus contrincantes sin importarles el costo, no todas eran así y una excepción era la conocida familia llamada Vongola.  
La familia era conformada por muchas personas pero los que eran los "importantes" ahora era la décima generación; unos novatos la mayoría originante de Japón para una mafia italiana, al principio en cuestión de la mafia pero por las circunstancias tuvieron que aprender lo más rápido que pudieron para hacerlo bien, en especial el sucesor Sawada Tsunayoshi o "Tsuna" que tenía que aprender a ser un buen líder aun con la mentalidad de no querer serlo y ser obligado a ello.  
Aquel joven inicio con su entrenamiento a la edad de los 15 años por el mejor asesino Reborn y aun después de tantos tropiezos acabo siendo un buen líder para que a la edad de 25 años ya fuera el actual jefe de aquella familia muy respetada. Lo reconocible de él era lo sencillo que para este era poder mantener en buenos términos con las otras de sus familias aliadas y un ejemplo claro podría decirse la familia Cavallone y la familia Simon aunque con esta última fue mas una reconciliación, mas eso no quiere decir que no tienen sus problemas pero para eso tiene ayuda de sus propios guardianes que son conformados en parte por sus más cercanos amigos.

Por ello la familia Vongola intentaba hacer lo mejor para poner todo con un orden y no pasara nada como con los antecedentes enfrentaron de Miellfiore, Simon y lo de los arcobalenos.  
Pero no importa cuánto deseas cubrir, siempre el mal encontrara "huecos" por donde entrar en donde y cuando menos te lo esperes.  
Así sucedió cuando la familia "Fiore" aparecido de la nada ante la sorpresa de todos, al inicio demostraban ser una familia normal recién formada, pero todo solo fue la calma antes del todo el desastre que esta causo. Al principio no lo noto nadie, pero conforme pasaban las semanas algunas familias comenzaron a desaparecer, pequeñas que eran ignoradas por completo por qué no parecían causar ninguna estrago. Pero el caso fue diferente cuando una familia poderosa llamada "Partial" fue asesinada.  
En ella, se estaba con la especialización en el ámbito de maquinaria a base de llamas de última voluntad y otros dispositivos en conjunto con la familia Vongola. De ellos solo se pudo recuperar, una maquina "inutilizable", sus anillos y las cajas armas del líder y sus guardianes que nadie mas era capaz de usar, todo lo demás simplemente fue destruido o desapareció…

Tsunayoshi sabía que algo malo ocurría si se habían encargado de aniquilar toda aquella familia aliada, pero claro no tenía forma de como comprobar esa teoría que salió en su mente apenas se enteraron por ello quiso empezar a investigar a fondo en un intento de ver si no había alguna otra similitud.  
Pero apenas iban a descubrir algo, un intento fracasado de Fiore contra ellos le dio a entender que no eran puras casualidades, aquella familia estaba intentando asesinar a la competencia, pero ¿Por qué de esa forma tan drástica? ¿Cómo averiguarlo?  
Fácil, optaron por una rápido pero seguro experimento mandando a Lambo al futuro para que apareciera su yo de 25 años que parecía un poco desaliñado e incluso se le veía con algunas vendas, al principio se le veía algo confundido pero al momento que visualizo en donde se encontraba y con quienes se alegro hasta que ellos le pidieron que explicara qué había sucedido con la familia Fiore y aunque parecía algo afectado con escuchar sobre ella, no dudo en explicar lo más rápido que pudo a la familia por la limitación de la misma bazuca al solo dar cinco minutos que aquella familia deseaba tanto el poder que decidió someter a base del miedo, por ello comenzaron deshaciéndose de la competencia que estaría en contra de sus ideales y que pudieran hacerle frente como fue en el caso de la familia Partial que en un futuro y con sus vastos conocimientos en tecnología con las llamas de última voluntad podrían haber creado algo con lo que pudieron detenerlos y ser los mejores.  
Pero eso no era todo, al parecer ellos tenían una forma de "comunicarse" con otras de sus dimensiones como lo había hecho con anterioridad cuando en el mismo caso de antagonista Byakuran de Miellfore y al investigar, pero con los pocos que seguía peleando contra ellos pudieron averiguar que solo faltaban pocas dimensiones que no estaban a su merced, pero solo existía aun una realidad con los integrantes principales de la aquella familia Partial con diferentes ubicaciones que en esa realidad por lo que por ello aun no eran aniquilados, pero no era cuestión de tiempo para que dieran con todos ellos y que si eran capaces de conseguir la ayuda de su parte antes de que los encontrara Fiore, quizá no estaría perdido el futuro.

— _Y decimo… es un gusto verlo de nuevo —_ Finalizo el ya adulto Lambo con una pequeña sonrisa justo antes de desaparecer ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes. Y al ser remplazado por el joven de 15 años, se le veía inquieto y asustado mientras decía un poco alterado "Creía que me iban a matar".

— _Debemos detenerlos, antes que sea tarde —_ Decidió de romper el silencio Hibari, en donde todos fijaron en la esquina de la habitación y mismo tiempo que los demás guardianes y el mismo jefe le miraban confundidos —Pero no nosotros, debemos distraerlos el tiempo necesario.

— _¿Cómo que no seremos nosotros?—_ Pregunto confundido al principio el jefe Vongola no captaba el mensaje y al caer en cuenta a lo que se refería negó con la cabeza. —No, no podemos hacer que carguen con una tarea así de nuevo.

— _Si no te das cuentas, si no hacemos eso estarás muerto en el futuro y quizá la mayoría de nosotros—_ Dio como respuesta, aunque parecía más como una amenaza.

— _¿Y qué tan si por mandarlos sucede?—_ Pregunto algo curioso ante esa idea Yamamoto, aunque aun no votaría por ella hasta mas información de parte del contrario.

— _Por qué no lo conto, así que quizá aun no intentamos eso—_ Interrumpió el guardián de la niebla al tiempo que miraba a su jefe _—No es mucho de mi agrado estar de acuerdo con él, pero ellos tampoco ya no somos unos niños tontos desde que los hicieron venir al futuro, han madurado._

— _Pero una cosa es traerlos al futuro y otra enviarlos a otra dimensión ¿acaso eso es siquiera posible?—_ Decidió meterse ahora Gokudera, no muy contento por donde les estaba llevando esa conversación.

— _Estoy seguro que Irie y Spanner deben tener lo necesario para hacer algo como eso, ¿No decimo?—_ Aquello no lo decía como suponiendo Mukuro, si no esperando que este decidiera admitir que sobre enviarlos a algún lado como ese no era problema.

— _Si, pero igual ¿enviarnos nosotros de jóvenes?, ¿Por qué no vamos nosotros?—_ Se atrevió a preguntar la única mujer presente en el lugar, aun cuando Chrome fuera aun algo devota a Mukuro en ocasiones dudaba en lo que pensaba.

— _¿Crees que no sospecharan si desaparecen el jefe y los guardianes que solo les hacen frente? Desde la última vez que intentaron aniquilarnos de seguro vigilan nuestros movimientos, debemos usarlos a ellos porque Fiore en el pasado aun no estaba conformado—_ Aclaro lo que tenía en su mente el de ojos bicolor sin ningún tono de duda.

— _¿Y nosotros que haremos hasta entonces?, ¿Escondernos?_

— _Distraerlos, ser la carnada hasta que llegue la ayuda._

— _Eso suena a suicidio para nosotros._

— _Eres lo suficiente fuerte como para tener miedo Ryohei_

— _¡No tengo miedo!, solamente procuro el bienestar de todos como el de Tsuna._

— _¡Estoy de acuerdo no podemos arriesgar al Decimo a este peligro!_

— _¿Sugieres que solo unos lo hagamos mientras tú te quedas a protegerlo como la mano derecha que eres?_

— _¿Y como estas seguro que funcionara?, ¿Qué no será un fracaso?_

— _¿Qué si ellos no son como lo que esperamos?_

— _¿Por qué debemos correr ese riesgo?_

— _Por que es el único plan que queda que aunque suene loco tiene sentido—_ Interrumpió la pequeña pelea de sus guardianes aquel castaño dando un golpe al escritorio de la habitación para captar su atención. _—Debemos confiar que con ello, podremos recuperar a un aliado poderoso para esta batalla ¿No Reborn?_

— _Esa es una reacción ante todo esto de tu parte—_ Menciono una voz mientras salía de entre las sombras, una pequeña sonrisa apenas se distinguía al tiempo que conforme daba más pasos fuera de la oscuridad se podía apreciar que se trataba de cierto asesino, quien se quedo a su lado después de todos esos años y le siguió enseñando como ser un mafioso como a la mayoría de los presentes. Una forma de agradecimiento de romper la maldición y devolverle su cuerpo a la normalidad quizá es una de las razones por la que nunca aceptaría un trabajo que se trate de asesinarle o algo menos no tan fácil.

— _¿Pero estarán ellos de acuerdo?, no sabemos que estén pasando en este momento como para pedirles esto—_ Era de las pocas veces que ya se le veía dudoso al castaño, aquello solo le provoco una pequeña sonrisa, aun después de tanto aun existía aun algo de ese "chiquillo llorón".

— _Eso tendrán que averiguarlo ustedes—_ Finalizo Reborn para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta y detenerse al momento de tomar el picaporte y mirarlos _—Pero les sugiero que si van a hacerlo, decidan ya antes de que no puedan hacer nada—_ Y tras decir eso, dejo solo al jefe y a sus guardianes, dudosos de si hacerlo o no.

* * *

Mientras tanto con los jóvenes, se encontraban descansando de todo lo de la mafia como recompensa algo bondadoso de parte de Reborn, pero todo fue gracias a que les habían ayudado a romper una maldición que los arcobalenos tenían y que creían que nunca dejarían de tenerla hasta morir, como lo hicieron los antecesores de ellos.

Pero que una visita inesperada interrumpa en la noche gracias a que una explosión aparezca en la habitación del castaño y que sin poder hacer nada lo despertara algo asustado hasta que se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, de Lambo de 15 años y con eso recordó que aunque por ahora Reborn no estuviera con ellos, el pequeño se quedo con ellos para seguir disfrutando de las comidas de la madre del contrario y "entrenar" para poder asesinar a Reborn, aunque eso fuera algo que pudiera volverse realidad.

— _¿Sucede algo Lambo?—_ Pregunto confundido, no pensaba que él pequeño se hubiera dado con la bazuca mientras dormía o al menos eso esperaba.

— _No sé cómo explicar esto… así que mejor lee esto por favor, ahí está todo lo que necesitas saber—_ Era extraño que aquel joven pidiera algo, mas el castaño acepto y tomo lo que le ofrecía, un sobre _—Si estás de acuerdo con esto, ve al lugar indicado—_ Pidió para no darle tiempo ni para preguntar el por que cuando este desapareció y aparecer nuevamente aquel niño vaca, mas este por lo menos seguía durmiendo.

— _¿De acuerdo?—_ Eso le dejo confundido mientras veía aquel sobre, tenía el sello Vongola por lo que no se trataba de alguna broma de mal gusto ¿verdad?

Y lo que leyó ahí, no le dejo dormir.

"¿Por qué debían hacerlo ellos?", "Es muy peligroso para unos adolescentes" eso mismo decía la carta, mas insistían que solo ellos podían, que nadie más.

Eso solo presionaba Tsuna. Mas que lo que se le debía hacer a un simple estudiante, pero él no solo era eso si no un sucesor de una familia de la mafia.

— _Si estuviera Reborn diría que deberíamos hacerlo—_ Dijo al aire sin estar del completo seguro que elegir, porque después de todo no le obligaban, al final de aquella petición estaba un "Esta a su elección" pero quien firmaba eso era el Decimo, ósea él.

— _Me encanta saber que ya puedes saber lo que quiero—_ Interrumpió una voz, algo que asusto al inicio al joven pero luego comprendió de quien se refería por lo que solo fue un grito ahogado lo que salió de sus labios. _— ¿Planeas aceptar?_

— _¿Cómo sabes de esto Re—_

— _Tu sabes que siempre estoy informado—_ Interrumpió, aun era un bebe pero según se tenía previsto comenzarían a crecer a su verdadera edad en unos meses o al menos la que tenían antes de tener, por lo que ahora el chupon era un simple "adorno". — _Tus guardianes recibieron ya una carta, una igual si te lo preguntas_ — Decidió añadir, para ver aun la cara aun dudosa de su discípulo. _—Viste que fue marcada un lugar y fecha ¿no?_

— _La fecha que tienes es mañana._

— _Eso quiere decir que es una emergencia y se debe hacer lo más pronto posible._

— _¿Por qué nosotros?, solo somos unos niños._

— _Confían en ustedes en la misión porque para ellos ustedes ya no son niños, son aprendices de la mafia y lo han demostrado bien estos meses._

— _Pero…_

— _Tú mismo te enviaste esa carta desde el futuro, sabe que tú podrás con ello._

— _¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello?_

— _Por que eres mi discípulo._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el día elegido para la reunión era en un lugar reiteradamente cerca, un parque que tan solo estaba a unas cuadras de la casa del castaño en un parque aunque fuera algo publico por la hora que era no habría nadie en ese lugar por un rato, solo él y al parecer sus guardianes.  
Verlos ahí le sorprendió, en especial porque sabía que ir al lugar era aceptar la "misión" que debían hacer por sus versiones futuras.

— _¿Están seguros de esto?—_ Pregunto Tsuna aun con algo de duda aunque estuviera ahí, una parte de él aun pensaba en decirles a todos que mejor no lo hiciera, que no se arriesgaran.

Pero en cambio solo recibió miradas decididas de parte de ellos y no necesitaron palabras para transmitirle que todo estaría bien estando junto, como una familia. Pero algo que los llegaba a desconcertar bastante era porque los citaron ahí hasta que notaron a unos estaba una gran máquina y a sus lados se encontraban Irie y Spanner con una sonrisa en el rostro. No se ve como una buena señal si esos dos están juntos y sonriendo, mucho menos si son los jóvenes.

— _Hola chicos ¿están listos? —_ Pregunto Irie con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro más aquello solo los puso más nerviosos _. —Creíamos que nadie vendría y que nos hicieron armar esto en una noche sin ninguna razón._

— _Además es la primera vez que lo probamos así que esperamos que sirva—_ Ese comentario no ayudo mucho pero todos habían accedidos y estaban seguros que ya lo estaban vigilados para que entraran aun cuando pudiera salir todo mal.

— _Hemos hechos cosas más extrañas—_ Comenzó a decir Yamamoto, deshaciendo aquella sensación de miedo para poner atención a sus palabras. _—Así que vamos todos juntos, de seguro será divertido._

— _Eso quiere decir que serás el primero en entrar ¿no Yamamoto?_

— _Oh no, claro que no. Estoy seguro que a Tsuna le gustara pasar primero._

— _Dices eso porque tienes miedo de hacerlo, ¿no es así?_

— _No sé de que hablas Gokudera._

— _Claro que sí._

— _Vamos chicos, vamos a hacerlo ya—_ Interrumpió un ya emocionado Ryohei, es el único que no teme tanto a una quizá muerte al probar un aparato por primera vez.

— _Antes de eso, vamos a explicarles cómo funciona esto—_ Hablo Irie para que le pusieran atención porque no solo los dejaría entrar sin explicar cómo iban a poder volver a su misma realidad. _—Esto los hará llevar a donde… Decimo desea—_ Se le ocurrió decirle así para no confundirlo con el joven, mas se quedo pensando cómo explicar y que entendieran. _—Pero para poder regresar no vamos a simplemente comunicarnos por telepatía o algo por estilo. Necesitaran esto—_ Mostro lo que era un pequeño recuadro con varios botones y una pantalla. _—Con esto los rastrearemos y será la forma de volverlos aquí, con uno es suficiente para ustedes y esas personas, pero nos dieron tres por si algo sale mal con el primero._

— _¿Dolerá al entrar?_

— _Buena pregunta, no lo sabemos así que deberán averiguarlo por ustedes mismos._

— _¿No vendrás con nosotros Reborn?_

— _¿Creen que siempre seré su niñero?_

— _Solo diles que si, ya que solo tú conoces los nombres de la familia que deben buscar._

— _Quería hacer algo de bromas— Se quejo el asesino para mirar al joven peli naranja con ganas de hacerle algo, mas no había tiempo para ello. — ¿Están listos?, esto no será lo mismo que en el futuro. Aquí nadie sabe lo que nos espera._

— _Contigo es lo mejor que puedo pasar Decimo._

— _Sera divertido conocer nuevos lugares._

— _Hibari y Mukuro han estado callados mucho tiempo._

— _Solo quiero acabar con esto, no parece muy interesante ser buscadores._

— _Solo reflexionaba que sería entretenido encontrar nuestras versiones en esa dimensión, si es que viven._

— _A veces me preocupa lo que piensas._

— _Temerías por ver que es lo que pienso Sawada._

—…— Luego de haber hablado esas palabras de queja, Hibari simplemente se acerco a Irie extendiendo su mano y este no dudo dos veces para entregarle uno de los aparatos y entrar sin dudar luego de unos segundos por la máquina para desaparecer.

Luego de ver como este simplemente desaparecía terminaron esas peleas infantiles después de todo tenían trabajo que hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlo. Así que para arreglar como pasarían serian todos juntos por que si doliera no se sintiera tanto por compañía. Además de Tsuna, el tercer dispositivo fue entregado a Reborn que término acomodándose en el hombro de Yamamoto aprovechando que aun era un niño capaz de hacer esas cosas aun cuando ya deseara su verdadera estatura.

La sensación que tuvieron al momento de pasar obtuvieron una sensación de unos escalofríos pero de un momento a otro se detuvieron y pudieron ver su alrededor, que no eran para nada adelantadores.

Lo primero que pudieron notar de su alrededor era que estaban en lo que parecía un barrio "muy pobre" en donde había mucha gente en la calle y que les quedo viendo al ver como aparecían de la nada. La mayoría que estaban ahí observándolos se encontraban en malas condiciones; ropa mal cuidada, heridas en su cuerpo y lo mas en especial era que tenían esos ojos que detonaban desconfianza hacia cualquiera.

— _¿Están seguros que es aquí? O que al menos aun no hayan asesinado a los que vinimos a buscar—_ Pregunto Gokudera un poco perplejo de su alrededor al tiempo que se encontraba en posición de defender al castaño si era necesario.

— _Al parecer aquí ya fue devastado por Fiore…—_ Comento Reborn, mas una de las personas que estaban cerca escucho y empezó a gritar algo como "no los nombres, es de mala suerte ya que los atraes" y con ello fue necesario saber que ya esa familia hizo de las suyas en ese lugar.

— _¿Acaso ellos dominan todo? —_ Pregunto Tsuna a la misma persona, más un joven de cabello anaranjado se acerco a ellos con un bate o eso era lo que parecía en sus manos, mas su figura era notable llena de vendas en sus brazos y en su rostro se notaban unos pocos moretones.

— _No se dé que hablan, ¿Estuvieron desaparecidos estos últimos diez años? —_ Pregunto con molestia al tiempo que estiraba su brazo para dar a mostrar su intento de bate metálico. _— ¿No serán agentes de Fiore infiltrados?, si es así no me importa partirles el trasero—_ Amenazo, aunque para la decima generación no sería un desafío derrotarlo tampoco es que se puedan aprovechar de la gente de ahí, se suponía que estaban en búsqueda de unas personas y no para pelear.

Mas, cierta persona se adelanto y se abalanzo hacia este con sus tonfas, él contrario apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para en un intento vago de golpearle pero no tardo en detener el ataque con una de las tonfas y con la otra darle en la quijada, tirándolo de inmediato al suelo con un leve quejido de su parte.

— _Hibari, no estamos aquí para pelear—_ Trato de tenerlo Tsuna, aunque le llego a asustar un poco la reacción que este le dio, necesitaba ayuda si deseaba calmar al guardián de la nube.

— _Creo que será necesario si no desea aceptar o entender a que venimos—_ Hablo Reborn, saltando a la cabeza de Tsuna y llamando la atención del azabache y del joven en el suelo. _—La persona en el suelo es uno de los que estamos buscando, él de seguro es Felix Lowell, portador de la llama cielo de la familia Partial._

— _¿Familia?, ¿De qué hablas?—_ Pregunto algo confundido aquel chico que fue nombrado como Felix, ya no parecía tan agresivo que se preguntaba quienes eran esas personas.

— _¿Eres Felix no?, ¿Dónde está el resto de tu familia? — Pregunto Tsuna, después de todo se suponía que todos estarían juntos ¿no era así?_

— _No sé de que hablas, he estado solo desde que mi antiguo grupo de resistencia se puso en contra mía, pero no los considere como mi familia._

— _Eso será un problema._

— _Todos los guardianes están esparcidos y debemos buscarlos para que vengan con nosotros_

— _¿Quien dijo que iré con ustedes?_

— _Yo no veo que tengas muchas opciones, aquí pareces pelear cada día para vivir. Nosotros te necesitamos para detener Fiore._

— _Bromean ¿no?, diez años en el poder no lo podrán detener unos simples chicos solo porque lo desean—_ Se burlo para ponerse de pie, dando unos pasos hacia atrás en un intento de mantener una distancia segura contra Hibari o siente que la próxima vez que golpee su rostro le tirara un diente.

— _No vamos a salvar esta dimensión, no tiene futuro—_ Hablo Mukuro de su forma directa de siempre, en donde este simplemente mostro una de esas sonrisas que le provoco un escalofrió a parte de su familia. _—Tu y tus compañeros perdidos nos ayudaran a salvar a la nuestra de estos tipos._

— _¿Y por que deberé ayudarles? — Se cuestiono Felix, aun desconfiado de esas personas que no desean ni decirle por que saben su nombre o por que lo están buscando a él y a otras personas._

— _Por que en nuestra dimensión podrás ser un héroe, no mas un pandillero que intenta sobrevivir—_ Le respondió Reborn, para obtener una mirada de incomodidad del joven. _—Tendras que aprender a ser un líder, como lo esta haciendo él— Se refería a Tsuna, aunque este aun no parecía querer ayudar._

 _Ese es un gran de todos los problemas que tendrán que enfrentar si es que desean regresar a su propia dimensión a salvo._

* * *

 _ **Bien, como pueden ver es algo totalmente diferente a lo que otras personas han escrito o eso me quiero hacer pensar y si han llegado a este punto y desean apoyar ya sea con un simple comentario para que me anime a continuar o para contribuir con un Oc, estare encantada.**_

 _ **Lo que busco es para:**_

 _ **Familia Partial**_

 _ **Llama del Cielo – Ocupado**_

 _ **Llama de la Tormenta —Disponible**_

 _ **Llama de la Lluvia — Disponible**_

 _ **Llama de la Niebla —Disponible**_

 _ **Llama de la Nube — Ocupado**_

 _ **Llama del Sol —Disponible**_

 _ **Llama del Rayo — Disponible**_

 _ **Datos del personaje:**_

— _ **Nombre**_

— _ **Edad (De entre 20 a 30 años por favor)**_

— _ **Genero (Pueden ser mujeres o hombres)**_

— _ **Sexualidad (Puede ser cualquiera, no discrimino)**_

— _ **Nacionalidad**_

— _ **Situacion social (Ladron, clase alta, soldado, etc)**_

— _ **Tipo de llama (solo una)**_

— _ **Descripción Física (Bien detallada por favor)**_

— _ **Descripción Psicológica**_

— _ **Breve historia del personaje**_

— _ **Tipo de Arma que usa o usara**_

— _ **Box Weapon (Que tipo de animal y que puede hacer también incluido)**_

— _ **Gustos**_

— _ **Disgustos**_

— _ **Interés amoroso (No tomare mucho en cuenta si muchas asignan el mismo. Ademas de que si es con alguno de los vongola deben tomar en cuenta que sea con los del futuro por que los jovenes no estaran mucho tiempo... o si (?)))**_

 _ **Bien esto sería todo lo que pediría o quizá lo haga más conforme pase la historia.**_

 _ **Los oc's serán aceptado conforme el tiempo y no se repita la llama, puede ser por review o por MP aunque prefiero lo primero porque me será más fácil saber cuánto les gusto y si continuar.**_

 _ **Avisaría a quienes fueron aceptados por MP.**_

 _ **Es un gusto estar de vuelta.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hola, al parecer tuve un error en cuestión de poner el ranting de edad o simplemente asuste a la gente a la forma que escribi el prologo, pero intento que eso no me desaliente para dejar el primer capítulo. Y para rematar me tome mucho de mi tiempo para dejar este primer capitulo aunque para compensarlo lo hice largo._**

 ** _Aun sigo en la espera de algún oc de la gente, no se cerrara hasta que todos los puestos sean ocupados y los cuales siguen siendo los mismos._**

 ** _Sin mas, disfruten_**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 1: ¿Continuar con el protocolo o improvisar y esperar lo mejor?_**

Como aquel joven no parecía querer estar en acuerdo en ayudar y notando que sus ropas mas arregladas y limpias llamaban mucho atención en aquel lugar, decidieron irse de ahí apenas notaron los murmullos de desconfianza y miedo de la gente de alrededor. Comenzaron a caminar entre los pocos edificios en pie del lugar hasta unas ruidas donde no se veía nada de gente y podrían hablar mejor con ese llamado "Felix" que parecía ser parte de quienes estaban buscando.

No fue difícil someter al de cabello naranja, aun cuando pareciera fuerte y algo agresivo este no estaba en tan buena forma por su forma de vivir en ese mundo por lo que con solo que Yamamoto le sostuviera de sus brazos fue suficiente para que no pudiera moverse.

 _—_ _¡Sueltenme, no tengo intención de ayudarles en sus cosas sin sentido!—_ Se quejaba a gritos Felix, no es como si alguien llegara a ayudarlo ya que después de todo en su mundo no existía algo como "confianza" con tanta facilidad.

 _—_ _Lo haría, pero huiras si lo hago—_ Hablo Yamamoto mientras le sonreía apenado de tener que usar su fuerza para ello. _—Pero es necesario que escuches lo que tenemos que decir._

 _—_ _¿Cómo haremos que este cabeza hueca entienda?—_ Pregunto Ryohei, aunque termino peleando con Gokudera cuando este murmuro un "Es extraño que el cabeza hueca es el que hace la pregunta".

 _—_ _Bien, ignorando el hecho de que tus propios compañeros se pelean…—_ Comento Felix, preguntandose como es que aquella personas continuaban juntos ya que no parecían estar de acuerdo con mucha facilidad. _—¿Por qué me buscan a mi exactamente? ¿Qué tiene de especial un vagabundo como yo?_

 _—_ _En nuestro mundo, tu eras un jefe de una familia mafiosa muy conocida y aliada nuestra en un futuro— Contesto Reborn, después de todo era el único que sabia mejor la información de todos de ahí._

 _—_ _¿Por dicen futuro? Parecen unos simples locos con buena ropa._

 _—_ _Por que en nuestro tiempo apenas se estaban formando. Nuestros futuros yo los conocían mejor y no quieren usar sus versiones jóvenes, seria como… alterar todo si no se controla._

 _—_ _¿Cómo es eso?—_ Interrumpio confundido mas los mas jóvenes se miraron entre si primero antes de contestar algo de ello, hablaron de mas y ahora no tenían idea de cómo explicar eso en aquel momento sin parecer unos locos, mas de lo que ya los creen.

 _—_ _Eso será un tema para explicarte luego—_ Intervino Reborn para acercarse a Tsuna y propinarle un golpe en la cabeza, después de todo fue él quien menciono lo del futuro y no supo explicarlo.

 _—_ _De todas formas para que necesitamos un herbívoro tan débil como él, mejor vámonos de aqui—_ Se quejo Hibari, que además de que le hicieron detenerse al principio de una batalla para él, pero para los demás parecía mas una paliza por que se encontraba aburrido.

 _—_ _Aunque digas eso Hibari, él esta fuera de condición por su mala alimentación aquí. El líder de Partial era conocido por ser un gran peleador y estratega, aunque también se le debía reconocer que sus guardianes sabían pelear—_ Tras decir eso el asesino, cierto azabache no respondió pero no quería admtir que había perdido en esa pelea verbal con el bebe.

 _—_ _Y si ese yo es tan genial como dicen ¿Por qué no le piden ayuda?_

 _—_ _Por que fue asesinado junto a toda su familia._

 _—_ _Entonces no era el mejor si fue asesinado._

 _—_ _Fue emboscado durante una reunión con otra familia, en ningún lado hubo sobrevivientes—_ Tras decir eso, lanzo frente al de cabello anaranjado lo que eran dos cajas y un anillo haciendo que se quejara en silencio, a la vista se notaban de un leve tono naranja. _—Deja que lo tome Yamamoto.  
_ Tras eso, ese joven adulto fue liberado y aunque este pensó en salir corriendo al principio sabia que al tener tanta desventaja en numero hacer algo que no quisieran seria malo y que terminaría peor de cómo lo encontraron aquel dia. Por lo que solto un suspiro algo cansado de tener que seguir aquello que parecía un simple "juego" de unos desconocidos y en especial de unos mocosos a comparación suya, aunque de cierta forma era mejor que esta peleando con alguien en aquel momento. Una vez que se agacho para tomar el anillo y la pequeña caja, noto que ambas tenían de logo una "P" rodeada de lo que parecía ser unas líneas irregulares con mucho detalle y aquel tono detonante naranja.

 _—_ _¿Qué se supone que hare con esto?—_ Pregunto Felix al tiempo que se iba colocando ese anillo, cosa que le sorprendió que le quedara casi a la medida, quizá si no estuviera algo bajo de peso sería algo a la perfección. _—Mierda, esto se ve incluso raro—_ Murmuro para sí mismo en lo que esperaba que le aclararan.

 _—_ _Ese anillo esta creado para que puedas usar lo que se llama llamas, con ello podrás abrir esa caja y ver tus armas y tu "compañero"—_ Intento explicarle Gokudera, mas notaron como aquel joven adulto no hacía nada, dando entender que no supo de que estaban hablando.

 _—_ _Lo que debes hacer es concentrarse y hacer que las llamas salga de tu anillo y con un poco de estas podrás abrir la caja—_ Explico de forma más directa Mukuro para seguir mirando su alrededor, algo no se sentía bien del lugar.

Al inicio se les quedo viendo aun confundido pero acabo por intentar hacer a las instrucciones dadas, pero no hubo resultado alguno. Para ellos ya era normal, pero en aquel momento estaban fuera de casa, en un lugar que no conocían y que les hizo pensar en eso.

 _—_ _Yamamoto ¿puedes cubrir tu espada con llamas de lluvia? —_ Pidió, un poco preocupado Reborn, cosa rara en él y llamo la atención de todos los jovenes. Todos le miraron extrañado y luego al joven que fue nombrado que tardo unos momentos para reaccionar ante lo pedido.

Este asintió para finalmente sacar su katana y para la sorpresa del joven adulto de cabellos anaranjados, ya que llevaba años sin ver algo que si fuera una "arma" bien hecha y no nada improvisado como lo que usaba. _—Que raro…—_ Murmuro para si mismo al ver que ninguna llama salía de él y mucho menos a la katana. _—No puedo hacerlo, solamente no sale nada sin importar cuanto me concentro en ello.  
_ Nadie podía creerlo y es que ¿Cómo puede hacerlo el mas relajado del grupo que con tan solo sonreír provoca una gran cantidad de llamas de lluvia?. Miraron con terror a Reborn, que parecía reflexionar luego de las palabras del azabache.

 _—_ _Parece que esto será un pequeño obstáculo aquí—_ Decidió comenzar a hablar para obtener la atención de todos los presentes, incluso el mas nuevo de todos ahí. _—Al parecer aquí, las llamas no existen. Por lo que no seremos capaces de usarlas, además deberemos confiar que estamos eligiendo a las personas correctas por la información que tenemos._

 _—_ _¿Cómo que no podemos saber si son los correctos? ¿Qué tal si nos equivocamos y nos llevamos a las personas equivocadas a nuestro mundo? —_ Intervino Gokudera, no estaba aún de acuerdo con ese plan pero decidió ir para demostrar su lealtad hacia Tsuna, porque de cierta forma él sabía que iría. _—¿No sabias acaso de esto Reborn?_

 _—_ _No hubo mucho tiempo para investigar, lo único que se aseguro era que no fuera un lugar tan peligroso mas no creo que nadie esperara que las llamas no aparecen en esta dimensión. Tendremos que en los viejos instintos, sin nada de ayuda—_ Hizo una pequeña pausa para apuntar a Felix _—Lo bueno es que ya eso no puede afectarme más, pero me temo que deberás ir con nosotros, si no eres quien te buscamos quizá te devolvamos._

—¿Cómo podríamos equivocarnos si tenemos los nombres y como… deberían verse más o menos—

Aquello lo dijo Tsuna por que vio las fotos de la fallecida familia y a diferencia del otro jefe, quien tenía frente suyo casi podía asegurar que tenía por lo menos la mitad de la masa muscular que se ve en la foto.  
Mas pudo notar una expresión molestia del de cabellos anaranjados y se limitó a no decir nada mas, entendía de cierta forma lo que debería estar pensando, después de todo él también fue arrastrado a ser algo que nunca espero como su futuro y mucho menos que escucharan su opinión sobre si aceptar o no. Solamente es hacerlo y esperar conseguir buenas experiencias de ello, como lo hizo haciendo nuevos amigos y resolviendo problemas que otros no han podido lograr.

 _—…_ _¿Qué tal si no soy quien buscan me dejan en su mundo? Volver como está el mío parece irse a la mierda de nuevo por que como se ven en el suyo no les va tan mal—_ Hablo luego de tanto Felix, estaba cansado de tantos drama y cosas surrealista, ¿Por qué le tenían que meter en sus asuntos con cualquier cosa para esta satisfechos? _—Me parece justo, en su mundo al menos tendría una oportunidad de tener una vida, no como la que tengo aquí._

 _—_ _Pero si no eres quien buscamos de seguro estaría por ahí tu versión—_ Reclamo Gokudera demostrando que aun no estaba confiado, quizá como los demás pero que no se atrevían a decir nada.

 _—_ _Me encargaría de pasar desapercibido, no creo que sea difícil._

 _—_ _Lo único que deseas es irte de aquí, sin importar si eres quien buscamos o no._

 _—_ _Touche. Pero oye ¿Quién quiere quedarse en este mundo? Ustedes parecen muy nerviosos de estar incluso aquí._

Aquello ultimo provoco que se volviera una pequeña confrontación con Felix y Gokudera, ya que este último comenzaba a pensar que ese chico era un farsante y que acepto admitir que era "quien buscaba" para irse de ahí, mientras el mayor solo se burlaba de sus prejuicios sin fundamento que estaba demostrando en ese momento el de cabellos plateados solo para ver si con ello le daba tiempo para escapar o algo.  
Pero una voz desconocida que se hizo presente provoco que dejaran de lado todo lo que estaban haciendo, para girar hacia donde ese extraño volvió a repetir lo que nadie entendido a que se refería. _—Felix Lowell, se le acusa de no aceptar al gobierno de Fiore como prioridad por no acatar su citación de pelea obligatoria en el coliseo de hace una semana ¿Cuál es su excusa ahora?—_ Leyó aquel joven de lo que sería una tableta electrónica, pero al momento de notar que a quien nombraba no estaba solo le causo confusión. _—¿Quiénes son? Necesito que se identifiquen._

 _—_ _Oh, tranquilo Isaia…—_ Inicio Felix intentando ver si podía arreglar ello y evitar que su dia se fuera de mal en peor en tan solo unos minutos. Pero fue un error llamar a ese tipo de esa forma por que recibió un sermón de "No soy tu amigo" al tiempo que mostraba una mueca de indiferencia. _—Bien, oficial Isaia…—_ Inicio de nuevo para mirar a este sin importar que aun sus brazos fueran retenidos por ese estúpido adolescente de cabellos blanco. _—Hoy no tengo una buena excusa para decir por que falte a ello, lo juro. Ya no quiera pelear y aun no me recupero de la última vez—_ Todos lo miraron confundidos ¿Por qué decían eso de pelea?

Cuando todos pusieron atención en aquella persona que parecía ser casi de la misma edad de Felix, lo que resaltaba en él era que tenía una cicatriz en su rostro pálido en forma de dos líneas que inician a la mitad de su mejilla izquierda hasta la orilla de sus labios, su cabello era de un negro oscuro y sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda. Su vestimenta demostraba de todo pero menos ser el "oficial" como se le llamo con anterioridad Felix. Se trataba de unos pantalones de mezclillas algo despintados de color azul, una camiseta de un color azul con un estampado con la palabra "Fiore" en ella y encima de esta una chaqueta de color negro y sin dejar que sus manos se vieran los cubran unos guantes de cuero del mismo color.

 _—_ _Hoy no estoy para tus excusas, ¿acaso volviste a armar otra resistencia?—_ ¿Para que otra razón ese inadaptado como él se acercara a más personas si no era para ello o pelear por algún recurso. _—Ya sabes que luego se dan cuenta que seguir a un estúpido como tu no vale la pena._

 _—_ _Vamos suéltame—_ Pidió Felix en un susurro a Ryohei que después de todo este tiempo no parecía querer ceder en mantenerlo quieto en un solo lugar.

 _—_ _Parece que hoy no tengo más opción de llevarte a la fuerza para que presentes una presentación sorpresa—_ Hablo Isaia, ya sin importarle mucho quienes eran esas personas y por qué estaban reunidos con quien buscaba.  
Tras ello comenzó a caminar hacia el susodicho que se encontraba hasta atrás de todos, pero se detuvo al ver la persistencia de esas personas al quedarse en su camino. _—No tengo asuntos con ustedes, solo con él._

 _—_ _No podemos dejar que te lo lleves—_ Hablo Tsuna, intentando calmar la situación ya que ellos no sabían en que problemas estaba Felix o como el gobierno manejaba todo.

 _—_ _Evitar alguna acción que beneficia a Fiore corresponder con un castigo—_ Cito Isaia como si eso se lo hubiera aprendido hace años, repitiendo como un simple robot. Asi que se acercó al más bajo y sin dudarlo tratar de lanzar un puñetazo con su brazo derecho al rostro.

 _—_ _¡Esquívalo idiota!—_ Le advirtió Felix pero este no alcanzo a esquivar el golpe que termino recibiendo en su mejilla y lo mando unos metros atrás en el suelo. Adolorido solo miro como aquel joven parecía ahora concentrado en darle un "castigo".  
Pero lo único que Tsuna pensó era ¿Por qué el golpe no se sintió como uno "normal?" además de saborear su sangre ya que lo mas seguro se mordió al momento, más lo último que vio era que unas conocidas bombas de su auto proclamado mano derecha pasaban por su rango de visión digeridas aquel oficial sin mención a lo mejor para tomarle con sorpresa y con la adrenalina del momento solo pudo rodar lejos para sentir solo el calor de la explosión en su espalda.

 _—_ _¿Le dio? — Pregunto el de cabellos platinados en posición para lanzar mas de sus bombas si era necesario y de cierta forma le tranquilizo seguir trayéndolas consigo._

 _—_ _Gokudera, ¿Por qué haces eso? ¡Tsuna solo estaba a unos cuantos metros!_

 _—_ _Él lo iba a atacar de nuevo, además pudo evitar la explosión. Yo creía en que no se haría daño.  
Mas apenas dijo eso, la nube de humo de la explosión comenzó a dispersarse de forma lenta y torturosa para todos, no pudieron evitar soltar unos un suspiro de alivio al ver que había funcionado y aunque ese joven estaba en el suelo inconsciente. Pero este había intentado cubrir parte del daño con su brazo derecho porque parecía algo desgarrado su chaqueta; de la cual resaltaba un brillo metálico y al momento de fijarse mejor se dieron cuenta que era uno robótico._

 _—_ _¿Explosivos? ¿De donde sacaron eso? — Pregunto Felix, ese tipo de armas solo las tenían los militares y por ello fue tomado por sorpresa él y aquel oficial, lo único bueno de parecer ser secuestrado por ese grupo de niños era que evitaron que lo arrastraran a pelear en ese momento… solo para llevarlo a otra guerra._

 _—_ _Vámonos antes de que se despierte— Sugirió Chrome escondida tras Mukuro, realmente ese mundo no le parecía agradable aun en compañía de cierto chico de ojos bicolor._

 _—_ _Si, mejor por que si no estará muy enojado al despertar— Apoyo la idea de la joven por que conocía a ese tipo y si antes estaba calmado, quien sabe que haría despierto._

 _—_ _Creo que si tenemos asuntos con él—_ Intervino Reborn, todos lo vean con confusión y cuando cayeron en cuenta no pudieron evitar temblar, aunque mas que nada quien lo hizo fue Tsuna. _—¿Pueden cargarlo Gokudera Yamamoto? Necesitamos movernos antes de que noten lo que acaba de pasar—_ En especial por sus armas, que aunque no fueran mucho en su mundo en ese parecían ser muy importantes y andar por ahí sin cuidado puede ser malo. _—Felix, deseo presentarte a uno de tus guardianes, Isaia Vaccaro._

* * *

 ** _Bien, por ahora dejare hasta aquí el primer capitulo y como puse al inicio aun estoy necesitada de Oc's._**

 ** _Aquí esta lo que necesito y pido._**

 ** _Bien, como pueden ver es algo totalmente diferente a lo que otras personas han escrito o eso me quiero hacer pensar y si han llegado a este punto y desean apoyar ya sea con un simple comentario para que me anime a continuar o para contribuir con un Oc, estare encantada._**

 ** _Lo que busco es para:_**

 ** _Familia Partial_**

 ** _Llama del Cielo – Ocupado_**

 ** _Llama de la Tormenta —Disponible_**

 ** _Llama de la Lluvia — Disponible_**

 ** _Llama de la Niebla —Disponible_**

 ** _Llama de la Nube — Ocupado_**

 ** _Llama del Sol —Disponible_**

 ** _Llama del Rayo — Disponible_**

 ** _Datos del personaje:_**

 ** _—_** ** _Nombre_**

 ** _—_** ** _Edad (De entre 20 a 30 años por favor)_**

 ** _—_** ** _Genero (Pueden ser mujeres o hombres)_**

 ** _—_** ** _Sexualidad (Puede ser cualquiera, no discrimino)_**

 ** _—_** ** _Nacionalidad_**

 ** _—_** ** _Situacion social (Ladron, clase alta, soldado, etc)_**

 ** _—_** ** _Tipo de llama (solo una)_**

 ** _—_** ** _Descripción Física (Bien detallada por favor)_**

 ** _—_** ** _Descripción Psicológica_**

 ** _—_** ** _Breve historia del personaje_**

 ** _—_** ** _Tipo de Arma que usa o usara_**

 ** _—_** ** _Box Caja animal (Que tipo de animal y que puede hacer también incluido)_**

 ** _—_** ** _Box Weapon_**

 ** _—_** ** _Gustos_**

 ** _—_** ** _Disgustos_**

 ** _—_** ** _Interés amoroso (No tomare mucho en cuenta si muchas asignan el mismo. Ademas de que si es con alguno de los vongola deben tomar en cuenta que sea con los del futuro por que los jovenes no estaran mucho tiempo... o si (?)))_**

 ** _Bien esto sería todo lo que pediría o quizá lo haga más conforme pase la historia._**

 ** _Los oc's serán aceptado conforme el tiempo y no se repita la llama, puede ser por review o por MP aunque prefiero lo primero porque me será más fácil saber cuánto les gusto y si continuar._**

 ** _Avisaría a quienes fueron aceptados por MP._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima._**


End file.
